Vorlage:ISC Pedia:Mentorenprogramm/Intro
| = class="hintergrundfarbe2 rahmenfarbe1 wp_fzw wp_intro" style="font-size: 100%; margin-right:3.75pt; border-style: solid; width:100%;" style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" Willkommen beim Mentorenprogramm. Das Mentorenprogramm vermittelt neuen Autorinnen und Autoren, die an dieser Enzyklopädie mitarbeiten wollen, auf freiwilliger Basis einen persönlichen Ansprechpartner für die ersten Schritte bei iSC Pedia. Dieser Ansprechpartner, der Mentor, steht dir bei Fragen und Problemen hilfreich zur Seite. Um am Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen zu können, musst du über dein [[Spezial:Anmelden|'Benutzerkonto']] angemeldet sein. So suchst du dir einen Mentor: * Um ein allgemeines Mentorengesuch zu starten, klick auf die folgende Schaltfläche: type=comment editintro=iSC Pedia:Mentorenprogramm/editintro/de preload=iSC Pedia:Mentorenprogramm/preload default=Spezial:Mypage buttonlabel=Mentorengesuch auf deiner Benutzerseite eintragen hidden=yes * Alternativ: Such dir einen (aber nur einen) Mentor aus der Liste unten aus und klick auf die entsprechende Schaltfläche. * „Du“ bist viele, eine Schulklasse, eine Seminargruppe oder ein Bildungsprojekt: Schau mal bei Wikimedia Bildung und Wissen vorbei, vielleicht findest Du eher dort als hier die Betreuung, die Du suchst. Schnelle Hilfe bei einfachen Fragen findest du bei den Neulingsfragen und Fragen zur iSC Pedia. Außerdem bietet das Mentorenprogramm einen IRC-Chat an. Im Channel stehen Mentoren für Fragen zur Verfügung. Derzeit werden neue Wikipedianer von Mentoren betreut. Wenn du bei der Betreuung helfen möchtest, findest du hier eine Anleitung dazu. style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" bgcolor="#ffffff" Mentorenwünsche: derzeit (+ ) | = class="hintergrundfarbe2 rahmenfarbe1 wp_fzw wp_intro" style="font-size: 95%; margin-right:3.75pt; border-style: solid; width:100%;" style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" The Mentoring Program is designed to support new and inexperienced users, who are willing to contribute to this encyclopedia, by connecting them with experienced users assisting them during their first steps. If you need some guidance to get along, your personal contact, the mentor, will answer your questions, help to solve problems, and give advise on technical matters. To get in contact with a mentor, please carry out the following instructions: #Click the button: „''Request a mentor on my userpage''“, your userpage will pop up and your request will be added automatically. #Click the button „''Seite speichern''“ beneath the frame. If you would prefer being assisted by a particular mentor replace the automatically generated with the phrase name of mentor}}. type=comment editintro=iSC Pedia:Mentorenprogramm/editintro/en preload=iSC Pedia:Mentorenprogramm/preload default=Spezial:Mypage buttonlabel=Request a mentor on my userpage hidden=yes You can also visit the IRC-Chat on channel provided by the mentoring program to get any further information or help needed. style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" bgcolor="#f6f2ff" Users requesting a mentor: currently / | = class="hintergrundfarbe2 rahmenfarbe1 wp_fzw wp_intro" style="font-size: 95%; margin-right:3.75pt; border-style: solid; width:100%;" style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" Le service de parrainage a été créé afin d’aider les nouveaux utilisateurs sans expérience qui veulent contribuer régulièrement en les connectant avec les utilisateurs experts qui les assistent au début. Si vous avez besoin d’instructions, votre contact personnel, le parraineur, répondra à vos questions, il aidera à résoudre vos problèmes le mieux possible et il donnera quelques conseils concernant certaines difficultés techniques. Pour contacter un parraineur, réalisez les instructions suivantes : # Cliquez le bouton « Demander un parraineur sur ma page d’utilisateur » ; votre page d’utilisateur apparaîtra et votre souhait sera ajouté de manière automatique. # Cliquez le bouton „Seite speichern“ (« Sauvegarder la page ») en-dessous de la fenêtre. Si vous préférez être assisté(e) par un parraineur particulier, remplacez le modèle généré automaticalement par l’expression Nom du parraineur désiré}}. type=comment editintro=iSC Pedia:Mentorenprogramm/editintro/fr preload=iSC Pedia:Mentorenprogramm/preload default=Spezial:Mypage buttonlabel=Désirer un parraineur sur ma page d’utilisateur hidden=yes Vous pouvez également visiter le chat du Service de Parrainage Actif sur le canal afin de recevoir des informations supplémentaires. style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" bgcolor="#f6f2ff" Utilisateurs qui cherchent un parraineur: actuellement / | = class="hintergrundfarbe2 rahmenfarbe1 wp_fzw wp_intro" style="font-size: 95%; margin-right:3.75pt; border-style: solid; width:100%;" style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" El Programa de Mentores ayuda a usuarios nuevos, que quieren participar regularmente, a encontrar un usuario experimentado para los primeros pasos en la Wikipedia. Este usuario, el mentor, está a tu disposición si tienes preguntas o problemas. Así puedes buscar un mentor: #Haz clic en el botón „''Solicitar un mentor en tu página de usuario''“. Esto abre tu página de usuario y le pone automáticamente tu solicitud. #Haz clic en el botón „''Seite speichern''“. En el caso de que ya conozcas a un Wikipedista de aquí y desees que éste sea tu mentor, sustituye el texto , que aparecerá después de hacer clic en el botón, por el texto nombre del usuario}}. type=comment editintro=iSC Pedia:Mentorenprogramm/editintro/es preload=iSC Pedia:Mentorenprogramm/preload default=Spezial:Mypage buttonlabel=Solicitar un mentor en tu página de usuario hidden=yes Además el Programa de Mentores ofrece una sala de chat. En el canal los mentores están a tu disposición. style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" bgcolor="#f6f2ff" Solicitudes de mentores: actualmente / | = class="hintergrundfarbe2 rahmenfarbe1 wp_fzw wp_intro" style="font-size: 95%; margin-right:3.75pt; border-style: solid; width:100%;" style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" I fadderprogrammet kan du som är nybörjare hitta en fadder som hjälper dig att få svar på de viktigaste frågorna. Programmet är helt frivilligt och ger dig som vill medarbeta regelbundet möjligheten att få en fadder som hjälper dig med de första stegen i Wikipedia. Faddern hjälper dig om du har frågor eller problem. Så här hittar du en fadder: #Klicka på länken „''Ansök om en fadder på din användarsida''“. Din användarsida öppnas och ansökan läggs till automatiskt. #Klicka på knappen „''Seite speichern''“ (spara sidan). Om du vill bli assisterad av en specifik fadder, ersätt , som nu har genererats automatiskt, med fadderns namn}}. type=comment editintro=iSC Pedia:Mentorenprogramm/editintro/sv preload=iSC Pedia:Mentorenprogramm/preload default=Spezial:Mypage buttonlabel=Ansök om en fadder på din användarsida hidden=yes Du kan också kolla in på vår IRC-Chat på kanal om du har ytterligare frågor kring fadderprogrammet. style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" bgcolor="#f6f2ff" Ansökningar: för närvarande / | = class="hintergrundfarbe2 rahmenfarbe1 wp_fzw wp_intro" style="font-size: 95%; margin-right:3.75pt; border-style: solid; width:100%;" style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" Il programma di tutoraggio è pensato per aiutare utenti nuovi e poco esperti che intendono contribuire a questa enciclopedia. Questi utenti possono richiedere l'assistenza di un utente esperto che può aiutarli a fare i primi passi. Se ti serve aiuto per continuare, il tuo tutore sarà contento di rispondere alle tue domande e ti potrà aiutare con problemi tecnici. Per trovare un tutore: #Clicca il bottone: „''Richiedi un tutore sulla tua pagina utente''“; la tua pagina utente sarà aperta con la tua richiesta. #Clicca il bottone: „''Seite speichern''“ in fondo alla finestra. Se preferisci essere assistito da un particolare tutore devi sostituire creato dal bottone sotto con la frase . type=comment editintro=iSC Pedia:Mentorenprogramm/editintro/it preload=iSC Pedia:Mentorenprogramm/preload default=Spezial:Mypage buttonlabel=Richiedi un tutore sulla tua pagina utente hidden=yes Inoltre poi visitare nel Chat-IRC il canale gestito dal programma mentori per ricevere maggiori informazioni e aiuto se necessario. style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" bgcolor="#f6f2ff" / utenti cercano un tutore | = class="hintergrundfarbe2 rahmenfarbe1 wp_fzw wp_intro" style="font-size: 95%; margin-right:3.75pt; border-style: solid; width:100%;" style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" Het Mentorprogramma is bedoelt als ondersteuning voor nieuwe schrijvers en schrijvsters, die mee willen helpen aan deze enclyclopedie. Op eigen behoefte kan je hier een persoonlijke aanspreekpartner uitzoeken voor de eerste stappen op deze Wikipedia. Deze aanspreekpartner, de mentor, staat altijd open voor vragen en problemen. Zo zoek je een mentor uit: *Zoek een mentor uit de lijst en klik op de betreffende knop. of *klik op de knop . Snelle hulp op eenvoudige vragen vind je op Vragen van nieuwelingen en Vragen over iSC Pedia. type=comment editintro=iSC Pedia:Mentorenprogramm/editintro/nl preload=iSC Pedia:Mentorenprogramm/preload default=Spezial:Mypage buttonlabel=Algemeen mentorverzoek op je gebruikerspagina zetten hidden=yes Ook heeft het Mentorprogramma een IRC-Chat. In het kanaal staan mentoren klaar om vragen te beantwoorden. style="vertical-align:middle; padding:7.5pt;" bgcolor="#f6f2ff" Mentorverzoeken: op dit moment / }} Intro Import aus Wikipedia übernommen: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Mentorenprogramm/Intro